Life's a Dark Surprise
by IchigoVicky19
Summary: A Request! Guren x Fem!Yuu and Kureto x Fem!Yuu Rated M to be sure. Yuu is female in this story, but no one knows. Everyone sees her as a regular boy! Kureto has his eyes on her... Who knows how this will turn out? Especially when Yuu discovers what the Seraph of The End is all about!
1. Chapter 1

**Got a request from Shiranai Atsune and I decided to write it xD**

 **This story is going to be Guren x Fem!Yuu, Kureto x Fem!Yuu and a little twist, everyone sees Yuu as a boy! Rated M to be sure, don't know where it will go exactly. Enjoy reading! (I'll try to update once every two weeks)**

* * *

It was an ordinary night. The curtains of the room were closed and Yuichiro Hyakyua laid under her sheets. As usual, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep as long as she was here. After she was rescued, she had trouble adjusting and tried to talk to Guren a few days ago. "Stop bothering me brat. I don't have time for little kids." He was teaching and had just separated the boys and the girls in class. Problem was, Guren put Yuichiro with the boys.

"B-but…"

"Get lost Yuu. Not now." She had just sighed and stood with the boys. He never understood her.

"Alright I couldn't care less!" Yuu had told herself after class. "I wanted to be a boy anyway." Yuu didn't know how it had happened, but everyone saw her as a boy. No one even questioned it. It was outright weird, but she didn't mind. She did mind other things.

Yuu tossed and turned in bed and couldn't but feel a little angry. "No one listens to me!"

"Go to sleep kid."

"WHHAA?!" Guren looked up from his book and looked at the utterly shocked child in front of him. To him, Yuichiro was just an ordinary boy. "What the hell are you doing here Guren?!"

"What does it look like."

"I don't know that's why I asked!" The black haired man sighed and closed his book.

"Babysitting. That's what I'm doing. Since you can't sleep by yourself and you're being a stubborn brat." Yuu pouted.

"You're being annoying and mean." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Go to sleep."

"You can't tell someone to go to sleep. Doesn't work that way."

"What did I do to this universe to deserve this brat….." Guren rubbed his temples.

"Hmmph." Yuu snorted and threw the sheets over herself and turned her back to him.

"Yuu and Kimizuki! If you don't stop fighting now, I swear to god-" Once again the black haired Lieutenant Colonel had to intervene. He grabbed both of them by their hair and hit their heads together.

"Ouch!"

"Detention for the both of you."

"It was his fault!" Kimizuki growled. " _Again. So everyone sees me as a dude. Alright then."_ Yuu thought and smiled. This would work out to her advantage.

"Of course it was Kimizuki's fault! Look at his smug face!" Yuu then retorted, trying to punch the guy.

"Go. To. The. Detention room. Now." Guren warned. He looked like he was about to burst. The two students quickly obeyed. Yoichi and Shinoa looked at them, wondering how many times this had happened already.

"This is your fault. Why must you be such an asshole." Yuu said. They were both sitting in an empty classroom. Kimizuki had placed a book on his face and leaned backwards with his chair. "Hey are you listening to me?!"

"Shut up Yuu, trying to sleep here. You're the asshole."

"You started."

"You did." At that moment Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose opened the door and glared at the two.

"Think about what you've done for the next hour. One wasted hour for me." He sat down and placed his legs on the bureau.

"Why are we doing this." Yuu asked. "Why am I at a school while the whole world is overrun by monsters and vampires?! You should just give me a sword and get revenge!" Kimizuki looked annoyed from underneath his book.

"Not this again." Guren decided to ignore Yuu and resumed reading his book.

"Alright. I'm done. What's the point in wasting time like this?! I need to avenge my family!" Yuu stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where do you think you're going."

"Out." And before Guren could react, Yuu slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?! I want to kill the vampires for them!" She put her hands in her male uniform's pockets and growled. "Mika… I want to avenge you. I won't give up." The black haired girl sat down against a nearby tree and rested her head in her hands. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep against the tree.

"Wake up."

"Hmm."

"Yuu wake up." Yuu felt an object poking her and opened her eyes. Guren was annoyingly poking her against her head with the scabbard of his sword.

"What the hell?" The sky had already turned blood red.

"Go to your room." Guren commanded.

"You're not mad at me?" Yuu asked confused.

"You finally got some decent sleep. It's not like I care what you're doing anyway."

"Why are you here then." Yuu noticed a little hesitation in his eyes.

"Because… Someone will annoy me with you being absent." Yuu stood up and muttered something. "Yuu I'm serious. Go to your room." "Yeah, yeah. Get off my back." Guren clenched his fist but ignored the urge punch the kid in his face.

Once in her room, Yuu felt alone again. "Mika…" She sobbed. She laid under her blankets and Yuu eventually fell asleep. This time without anyone in the room. At least she thought. Guren checked on her every night. Every night, he saw her red eyes from crying or heard her scream when she had a nightmare.

The next day, Yuu walked over to her classroom. She was almost there, but noticed something going on in the hallway. "Hey Yuu!" Yoichi ran over to him and waved. "Hey." "Have you heard? Shinoa said that we're getting our swords today! Guren acknowledged us when you saved me from the vampire a few days ago." " _Oh that. Took him long enough. I'm ready to kick some ass!"_

Kimizuki, Shinoa, Yoichi, Yuu and Guren entered a dark room below the school grounds. Shinoa hummed as she walked behind the black haired Lieutenant Colonel. "Do you think this is funny?" He asked.

"Not particularly. But I'm glad to see you kept your promise."

"Hmmph."

"Where are we?" Yuu asked curiously.

"A facility below school grounds, duh." Kimizuki replied. Yoichi seemed a little scared and grabbed Yuu's arm.

"I don't like this at all." He muttered. Guren turned around.

"Well, you wanted a sword, so here we are. Pick one and we'll see if you can master the demon inside." He sounded ominous but looked rather serious.

"What if we can't?" Yuu asked.

"You turn into a demon and we'll have to kill you." Guren replied without hesitation. "But if you succeed, you'll have a sword that is able to kill vampires. A sword from the Black Demon Series, just like mine. So don't fail." He added.

"Let's do this then." Kimizuki walked over to a pair of twin swords and stood in front of them. Yoichi stood in front of a bow and Yuu stepped in front of a katana. Without hesitation, she took the sword in her hands.

 _"Well…. Did not expect you to be a girl…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! A day late, but enjoy reading either way! Next time Kureto appears, so let's see how Yuu will cope with all this. The female Yuu is calmer when it comes to danger, but more emotional when it comes to people and stuff.**

* * *

" _Well…. Did not expect you to be a girl…"_

"Yeah, heard that before." Yuu replied. She looked around and her eyes rested on what seemed to be a little girl sitting on a sword. Everything else was white.  
"Ah well. Welcome Yuu. My name is Ashuramaru." She narrowed her eyes. "And… I'm not a girl." He snorted and Yuu widened her eyes.  
"Are you my sword?" Yuu then asked. The boy narrowed his eyes in annoyance.  
"No, not really stupid girl…" Ashuramaru replied as he dashed towards Yuu.

"...!" Yuu couldn't even react as the little boy pierced her chest with his right arm. For some reason, it didn't hurt. "What was that for?! Why doesn't it hurt?" Ashuramaru chuckled.

"This is your inner world Yuu. I'm here to conquer it and make you a demon."  
"A demon? Hmm." Yuu took a step back and removed the arm out of her body.  
"You seem awfully calm about this." Ashuramaru said a little disappointed.

"I need your help Ashuramaru. I need your strength to get revenge for my family. To kill every vampire in this world."

"Hmmph. And why would I help you? There's nothing in it for me."

"Don't be like that. You won't be alone anymore." Yuu said as her memories started to flash by. She saw Mika getting killed again. She grimaced and Ashuramaru laughed.

"Revenge huh? I can work with that. Give me your desires and let's go from there…."

Suddenly, Yuu was back in the real world and blinked a couple of times. "That was pretty fast." A mocking voice said behind her. Kimizuki was already standing there with his twin swords in hand.

"Shut up." Yuu looked at her newly gained katana and wondered how strong Ashuramaru actually was. She guessed she hadn't shown her anything yet.

"Watch out!" Guren suddenly shouted as an arrow was fired from Yoichi's bow. His face looked odd and he grinned. "Are you two ready to kill him?" The lieutenant colonel said as he drew his sword. Yoichi had turned into a demon and had lost control. Yuu gritted her teeth.

"Yoichi! Snap out of it! I know you're still there!" " _Let me help you here.."_ Ashuramaru whispered and Yuu felt power running through her veins. She felt her consciousness fade just a little as the demon gave her strength to bring back Yoichi to his senses.

"What are you doing fool!?" Guren shouted as he noticed the purple runes on Yuu's cheek. "Don't give in to the demon too much!" But Yuu felt amazing and jumped towards Yoichi, ready to strike.

"Yoichi! Come back!" She shouted as she parried incoming arrows. Kimizuki charged at Yoichi as well now and tried to hit the bow. Yoichi laughed as he evaded every hit.

"Yoichi is gone! He couldn't work up the courage to best me!" The demon shouted mockingly and readied his bow again. Yuu charged again and managed to get close to the demon, hitting the bow away. She then hugged Yoichi tightly and the demon froze. "What are you doing… Yoichi is gone."

"He's not! Give him back!"

"Ggrrrhg!" The demon raged but couldn't move. "Y-Yuu…"

"Yoichi!" The demon stopped grinning and the boy in Yuu's arms fainted.

"I can't believe you-"

"I brought him back right?" Yuu interrupted Guren and grinned.

"You let your demon in so easily fool! Are you stupid? You could've turned into a demon just like Yoichi!"

"But I didn't." She got a smack on her head in return from the lieutenant colonel. "Ouch!"

"Stupid brat!" Shinoa hummed again, which annoyed Guren to no end. "This, will kill me eventually. I'm sure of it."

"Well I'm thankful!" Yoichi exclaimed happily as he tried to hug Yuu. Who in response, pushed him away.

"I think we deserve some praise." Kimizuki added.

"Yeah you did well on surviving." Guren then said. "Don't go and throw away your life now." He glared at Yuu. The girl glared back and got slightly annoyed.

"Why am I always the one getting glared at."

"Do I really need to explain that?!" Guren exclaimed and Shinoa laughed.

"I'm asking for it am I?!" Yuu shouted and everyone turned quiet. She bolted as her eyes got slightly teary. " _I'm so done!"_ She ran upstairs, as hard as she could. No one followed yet. Yuu then decided to go back to the tree she fell asleep against last time.

Once there, she climbed in it, to make sure no one saw her. " _You're pretty upset."_ Ashuramaru's voice echoed through her head.

"I'm done being treated like this. I'm not just some child you can order. If Guren hates me so much, he shouldn't have rescued me. Or better, got me to someone who could actually help me. All he does is complain."

" _You're right. You should kill him."_

"What? No." Yuu peered through the leaves as the sun was setting. How long had they been down there?

"Yuu! Where are you Yuu!" Yoichi. The one who actually cared.

"Yuu! Please show yourself!" That was Shinoa's voice. She was close by. Yuu didn't feel like revealing herself. She was fine up in the tree.

"Yuu come back! Tired of your petty bullshit!" Kimizuki as well. Yuu sighed, but didn't care.

"Brat!"

"That asshole…" Yuu muttered.

"Get down here!" Guren's voice was suddenly really close and apparently, he was standing right below Yuu. His fault, since Yuu was startled and lost her balance.

"Wha-aa!?" Guren's eyes widened as he saw her fall but couldn't react in time. Yuu fell right on top of the lieutenant colonel and he groaned when his back hit the ground.

Yuu was sitting on Guren and was glad she landed softly. She then looked down to see a pained, but really angry Guren. " _Crap."_

"Get off." He groaned and Yuu quickly got up and grabbed her sword that laid a few steps away. Guren stood up and Yuu noticed his face scrunching up in pain. Apparently he had landed on a rock.  
"A-are you ok?" The black haired girl tried.  
"Yeah…" Guren wiped the dirt of his uniform. His anger had faded, and instead he looked a little sad.  
"There you are!" Yoichi exclaimed as the rest of the group joined the black haired couple. Yuu froze on the spot. The lieutenant colonel saw it obviously, and sighed.  
"Well, I'm glad we found you. Don't go and do stupid stuff kid." He turned around and walked away towards Yoichi. "Yuu needs some time to himself." And with that, Guren made sure Yuu was left alone for the day. Even though they wouldn't understand, Yuu felt herself getting at ease. She would apologize to Guren later.

Back in her room, she changed into her pyjama's. Just in time, a few seconds later someone knocked on the door. "Open up Yuu. It's me."  
"Guren?"  
"Yeah." Normally, Guren would open the door without warning. Yuu walked over to the door of her small cubicle of a room and opened it. She looked up at Guren, who was a little higher than she expected.  
"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! Chapter 3! I know, I'm late... but i've been sick for a while and i had my birthday coming up so, short version; I was busy~**

 **Another thing, last chapter i wrote that Ashuramaru was a girl . I don't know why, but I was like "Are you f*cking stupid?!" and facepalmed myself several times. Anyway, I fixed it :p**

 **Don't forget to check out my other story: "A Partner That Takes Time Getting Used To" where Guren is an awesome detective (modern AU) and fights against the vampires and the brotherhood in a huge ass upcoming gang war xD Of course he's not alone, so be sure to check it out!**

 **without further ado: ENJOY READING!**

* * *

Yuu looked at the floor and stepped aside to let the bigger man in. He casually sat down on his usual chair and sighed. "I know you haven't been taking your meds lately and you're not doing well in class." Guren started.

"I don't like the meds. They make me feel fuzzy." Yuu sat down on her bed and didn't dare look at her superior.

"I know, but you need to adjust to this environment Yuu. You need them." When Yuu looked up, she saw Guren getting closer. He held his hand under her chin and lifted it so her view matched his.

" _Damn he's close!"_ Yuu swallowed hard but Guren didn't move.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I've only been trying to protect you, but you're making it very difficult for me Yuu." His voice let out a little annoyance.

"I don't want your pity." Yuu replied, swatting away Guren's hand. "I feel like I'm in prison." Guren walked over to the only window in the room and stared outside. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. After a few minutes he sighed.

"I know how you feel."

"Yeah sure you do." Yuu replied sarcastically.

"You would never understand." Guren said then. "But it's not your business anyway. Can you promise me that you'll take your meds?" Yuu scoffed. "I'll promise you'll go on missions soon Yuu. I've assigned you to Shinoa's squad."

"Huh?" The girl looked straight in the purple hue's from her superior and felt her heart beat going faster.

"Promise me Yuu."

"Alright, alright. I promise. Thank you Guren." The black haired man couldn't help but smile in response.

The next couple of days went by really fast and Yuu was surprised that she was summoned by the current leader of the Imperial Demon Army: Kureto Hiragi. Guren had warned her beforehand that it would only give trouble and that Kureto was evil. He would do anything to get what he wanted. But Yuu wondered why she was summoned.

Before Yuu wanted to enter the enormous hall, she saw Shinoa exit. "Hey Shinoa! What are you doing here?" She looked odd.

"Oh hey Yuu. I was summoned by my brother."

"Me too. What did he want?"

"He's suspicious of Guren."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I guess he thinks Guren is building his own army since he just added three new black demon users to his division."

"Aha. Well, I'm not telling this guy anything."

"Be careful." Shinoa said as she walked out. "My brother can be very persuasive." Yuu nodded and opened the door to Kureto's quarters.

It was dark and Yuu widened her eyes when she saw a vampire chained to the floor in the middle of the room. As soon as the vampire saw her, he attacked. "Wha-?" Yuu drew her sword, evaded the incoming hit and sliced the enemy in half. Suddenly the lights turned on.

There he stood arrogantly in front of his desk. The leader of the Imperial Demon army. Yuu was already annoyed with his smug face. "I'm glad you could make it on time, Yuichiro Hyakuya." He started and Yuu only nodded. "I suppose you're getting adjusted to this place? I heard Guren rescued you when you escaped from the vampires." Yuu nodded again.

"Why am I here exactly? It seems you already know everything about me. And what the hell was up with that vampire?!"

"Hmmm to the point are we? I like that."

"..." Kureto drew his sword. Let me see what you can do. Don't activate your curse."

"You shouldn't trust Kureto that easily Yuu." A familiar voice sounded from behind.

"Possess me, Raimeiki." Kureto activated his curse, and in a flash, the battle was over before it had started.

"What the…"

"Hmmm… The fact that you listened to me makes me wonder if you're really Guren's student." Kureto sheathed his sword and turned around, walking over to his desk. Yuu didn't hesitate as she attacked the cocky general from behind. But suddenly, someone stepped in and blocked the hit.

"I would've killed you if your subordinate didn't protect you." Yuu snapped.

"I take that back. You definitely are Guren's student." The blond haired woman sheathed her weapon as well and stepped back again. Yuu waited cautiously.

Kureto snapped his fingers and Yuu widened her eyes when she suddenly felt someone present behind her. In a second, she had Ashuramaru blocking an incoming shot. "Not bad!" A voice sounded. A silver haired man stepped into the light and had his rifle aimed at Yuu.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Just a minor test of strength." Kureto said casually.

"Who are you?" Yuu asked. The silver haired man scoffed.

"I don't want to tell the likes of you my name."

"That's Shinya Hiragi. Major General of the Imperial Demon army." Shinya looked annoyed at his brother, but decided to leave it for now. Before Yuu could block new incoming hits, Shinya appeared behind her and knocked her off her feet in one sweet move. He pointed his gun at Yuu's face and grinned.

"Not bad, but not good enough."

"Alright that's enough Shinya." Kureto commanded and the silver haired man retreated.

"You're interesting. I'm still wondering what Guren wants with you though. Then again, does he know you're a girl?" Yuu's eyes widened at the sudden remark.

"How do you know I'm a girl?!" Yuu exclaimed as she stood up and brandished her sword.

"I'm surprised that no one else knows." Kureto replied as he studied Yuu. "A male uniform doesn't hide anything, but I won't tell anyone. Neither will those two." He glared at Shinya. Yuu raised her eyebrow in surprise and lowered her weapon. "Don't drop your guard that easily." Kureto commented as he suddenly appeared behind Yuu with his sword against her throat.

"..."

"Follow me." He commanded. Yuu could only obey, but something told her it would be worth her while. _He's the first to see who I truly am and he doesn't care._

It was certainly worth her while, coming along with Kureto. Unfortunately, not in a good way. The light turned on in a room next to the one Yuu just entered and she saw Kimizuki and Yoichi tied to a chair. Gagged, and two men with knives behind them.

"What the hell is this?!" Yuu exclaimed as she immediately drew her sword again.

"Don't be foolish Yuichiro. Think you can best me?" Kureto was a little intrigued, but annoyance coated his voice. "I just want to ask you a few questions. If you answer, I won't hurt them."

"If you're lying then I'll-"

"Then you'll what?"

 _Crap. I can't do anything…_

"How come Guren Ichinose just recruited three soldiers with black demon series weapons and we don't know one of them?" Kureto asked. "We did a background check on those two, but there's nothing to be found about you."  
"What is there to know about me?" Yuu replied, honestly and looked worried at her friends.

"Stab them." Kureto commanded.  
"Wait!" Yuu exclaimed, but one of the man stabbed Yoichi in his shoulder. The muffled scream was hearable and it reminded Yuu of the massacre of his family. "I said wait!" The black haired girl screamed and purple runes appeared on her right cheek. Kureto instinctively took a step back.

"I told you guys everything about me! I'm nothing special! I was captured by vampires when I was little! I just want revenge!" Yuu shouted at Kureto. It was hard to control herself since she acquired Ashuramaru.  
"Your last name is Hyakuya. Is it related to the Hyakuya sect that experimented with children?" Kureto continued and Kimizuki was stabbed in his shoulder as well.

"I don't know!" Yuu shouted. Cold sweat streamed down her spine as Kimizuki groaned in pain. "I was livestock for vampires! You have to believe me!"

"Alright." The lights turned on and Yoichi and Kimizuki were dragged away. Only Kureto and Yuu remained in the room. "You're special Yuichiro Hyakuya. I can sense that you'll become strong under the right circumstances. So how about joining me? You can leave that annoying Guren behind. I can give you your revenge."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Yuu shouted immediately.

"Heh. I would've killed you on the spot if you accepted right away." Kureto stepped closer and softened up a little. Which meant that his eyebrows got just a little friendlier.

"Think about it. I'll give you a week. If you want to get your revenge, you know what to do."

* * *

 **That's it for this time! If you have feedback or ideas, let me know! I appreciate feedback and love to read your opinions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Poor Guren really gets hit in the feels T^T**

 **Enjoy reading! And as usual, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Yuu was rather confused. On her way back to her room she noticed Guren waiting for her. He seemed calm, but Yuu knew better. Otherwise he wouldn't be waiting for her here. "How did it go?" He asked in a commanding voice when the black haired girl got closer. Yuu snorted in response, crossing her arms.

"He had Kimizuki and Yoichi."

"Oh." Guren's eyes widened slightly.

"I didn't know fellow soldiers could be tortured in this army." Guren snorted.

"You have an innocent mind Yuu. I told you Kureto is evil and will do anything to get what he wants." Yuu clenched her fists.

"If you knew this, why didn't you protect them?!" The black haired man was surprised at the comment, but he sighed. "What if he killed them?! What would you have done?!"

"Calm down Yuu."

"I'm not going to calm down! I'm seriously confused here!" Guren smiled wryly.

"You have to understand here…. that I'm just a lowly Lieutenant Colonel here. I'm a pawn in his plan just like you." He clenched his fist. "But I'm prepared to do anything to get out."

"Then you're just like him."

"That's…. harsh. I'll protect my friends with everything I've got, unlike him."

"A-am I your friend?" Yuu asked.

"...Of course."

"Are Kimizuki and Yoichi your friends too?" Guren knew where the conversation was going when Yuu asked that question.

"I couldn't do anything Yuu. I'm not strong enough yet. Not strong enough to do things my way."

"..." Yuu didn't say anything as she walked past him, her hands in her pockets of her uniform. Guren reached out to grab her shoulder, but Yuu looked back at him. Purple runes were visible on her cheek.

"Don't touch me." Guren sighed as Yuu left him behind.

The next day, Yuu stayed in her room. She felt terrible because of the meds. She also didn't want to see her teacher today. "Not strong enough…." She muttered Guren's words as she stared out of her window on the chair he would always sit on. "Why is it always about power?" Yuu sighed again.

Her dilemma was between power and friends. Kureto would make her strong. Guren would protect her and her friends, become stronger together. At least, that's what they both claimed. Yuu knew the offer Guren had made was what she truly wanted. Avenge her family with her friends. Yuu also knew that this world wouldn't give her what she wanted and she had to become stronger by herself.

"Mika…. What would you have done?" Yuu leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I bet you would've picked Guren's offer. Even though he isn't strong enough. He's…. just a pawn." It angered Yuu to no end. "I don't want to be a pawn. I have to get stronger….. And fast."

"Yuu! Why weren't you at class today?" Shinoa knocked at Yuu's door. She was worried for him, but would never admit it. As Yuu opened the door, Shinoa could see she was sick. "Oh. You look like shit~"

"Those meds are killing me Shinoa."

"Hmmm. I'll consult Guren later, this doesn't look good."

"Thanks, but he's the one that keeps saying I should take them."

"I think you should trust him Yuu, I'm sure there's a reason."

"I'm sure you're right." Yuu lied. " _I don't trust him anymore."_

Yuu stopped taking the medication Guren had wanted her to take. She stood in front of Kureto's 'office' again. Her mind was made up. Yuu had been captivated by the general, mostly because he was strong. He didn't need anybody. He was going to accomplish his goals. Above all, he didn't tell her what to do. She knocked on the giant doors. "What a great timing." She heard Kureto's voice. "Come in Yuichiro." As Yuu opened the doors, she looked straight at the purple hues belonging to no other than Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose.

He was just as surprised too see the black haired private. "Well, Yuichiro, I suppose you have come here to give me some good news?" Kureto sat behind his desk and Guren stood on the other side. Apparently, he was just about to leave. Yuu panicked a bit. She never expected Guren to be here as well. The two men looked at her, one with a grin, the other confused.

"What's the meaning of this Kureto."

"Your subordinate is about to tell you." Kureto said triumphantly.

" _My mind was made up. Why am I wavering? Is it because he is here?"_ "I….." Yuu clenched her fists. " _I'm betraying him and them for the greater good."_ She told herself. This world wasn't fair. " _It's not like I'll never see them again. I'm just picking a new teacher."_ Yuu averted her gaze from Guren. "I made my decision."

"Let's hear it." Kureto replied.

"I came to tell that I've resigned from Guren's squad and to accept your proposal." Yuu stated while looking the army general straight in his eyes. Kureto grinned again.

"Heard that Guren?" Yuu gritted her teeth. She didn't mean to rub it in his nose.

"You can't be serious." Guren said, quickly looking at Kureto. "Did you brainwash him?! What did you do to him?!" Yuu noticed that Guren was about to draw his sword.

"I didn't do anything. I do know that Yuichiro got sick of the meds you gave him."

"..." Guren's eyes widened and he turned to Yuu. "So you're really here on your own?" The Lieutenant looked like a fool, standing there with a confused look on his face. Yuu noticed a little hint of sadness in his eyes. She averted her gaze and stared at the floor.

"I…. am." " _I have to be strong here. It's not like I'll never see them again."_ Yuu repeated it over and over in her mind.

"The way to power is what your student chose." Kureto stated. "Unlike you, he chose to become strong." Guren gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe it…" With a wry smile the Lieutenant let go of his sword. "I suppose it's my fault." He continued. Yuu wanted to scream, but she stayed silent.

" _It was my own choice! Don't take the blame."_ She wanted to shout at him, but instead she clenched her fists. Her throat and eyes were burning as she withheld tears.

"Guren, time for you to go. I'm about to give my pupil his first training." Guren laid a hand on Yuu's shoulder before he would pass her.

"If you ever want to come back…" Yuu slapped his hand away and she swallowed her tears.

"Don't…. do that. I'm not a pawn you can control with your kind words. Don't… make this any harder for me." Yuu looked up in the purple hues of his former teacher. His eyes were a bit teary and it surprised Yuu. "Those meds made me sick. I lost my trust in you when you treated me like one of your pawns." Yuu gave the final blow as she let her thoughts go.

"I understand." Guren replied as he bowed slightly and walked over to the doors. "I will keep my eye on your progress… Yuu." And with that, Guren left. Yuu sighed heavily.

"That wasn't too hard." Kureto hummed. "Since you're not really accustomed to the armies training regimen, I'll start with the basics. You must be able to resist any kind of torture the enemy may give you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wootwoot Chapter 5! Thanks everyone for reading so far already :) Also, the kind reviews everyone's been leaving. You guys really make my day and keep me going to write all the delicious drama, gore and action! So enjoy reading this chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **P.S. A Partner That Takes Time Getting Used To is still going strong, I'll be posting chapter 25 next week. So if you can't wait for Life's a Dark Surprise to continue, might as well start reading my other Seraph of the End fic to keep your boredness at bay _**

* * *

It had been three days since the training started. Yuu turned her head away from a bright light. Her eyes were heavy and she wanted to sleep so badly. Kureto was depriving her from her sleep for the past three days with little electric shocks. "Gh….zzzz" -ZAP- "Yikes!"  
"What's the password she gave you." Kureto asked calmly.  
"Take that bright light away from me."  
"Only if you tell me what's the password."

"Aoi is going to give you a password. I'll try to get it out of you. Let's see how long you'll last." Yuu nodded as someone tied her to a chair. Another one put something around her neck.  
"What's this?" Yuu asked.  
"You'll notice soon enough." Kureto replied with the corners of his mouth curled upward. He exited the room and Aoi looked at Yuu.  
"The password will be Raimeiki." Without saying another thing, she walked out as well.

"What's the password." Kureto asked again.  
"I'm…. not telling you." A normal student would have collapsed right about now, but Yuu would keep going. She had the feeling she could hold on for another day or two.  
"I know what you're thinking Yuu. Like how you can drag this out for another couple of days." He looked at the double sided mirror. "Turn up the voltage." He crossed his arms. Suddenly, he took out a knife from his sleeve and planted in it Yuu's knee.  
"Raagh! What the hell?!"  
"If you just give me the password, I'll let you go, simple as that."

"The longer you can keep the password to yourself, the bigger your reward will be." A scientist had told her.  
"Reward?"  
"Yeah, you can see it as a little motivation for the test. You can request anything."  
"Aha."  
"Think about these upcoming days, you'll need it." The kind scientist walked out and lights were turned off. Yuu was left completely in the dark.  
"A reward huh….. What will I choose?"

"Your motivation to keep going is surprisingly good." Kureto complimented her. "What kind of reward did you have in mind?"  
"I'm not… telling you." Yuu panted. The bright light hurt her eyes and she wanted her bed so badly. -ZAP- "Aagh!"  
"It hurts doesn't it?" Kureto commented amused. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't die."

"Class dismissed!" Guren said as he wiped the board. Shinoa chuckled as she walked over to her teacher.  
"You seem rather agitated Guren~"  
"Shut op Shinoa. I don't have time for your nonsense. I prefer you get ready for the evening training." The ashen haired woman completely ignored him and sat on his desk.  
"You miss him don't you? It's been four days but you've changed."  
"Tch. So what? People change all the time."  
"You should take a break."  
"I don't have time for taking breaks, you know that." Shinoa then noticed the bags under his eyes and sighed. She decided not to say anything and walked out of the classroom. Luckily, there were no classes tomorrow. As soon as she was gone, Guren sank into his chair. It was quiet.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. The lieutenant colonel would never admit it, but he felt terrible about Yuu leaving. Never in his life had someone done that before like that. The worst thing was, he chose Kureto over him. " _Am I that bad?"_ He felt sick to his stomach when he remembered the way Yuu had slapped his hand away. " _...It's just him."_ Guren tried to tell himself.

" _Not all of your friends think that way, they would've left your side as well."_ He growled. "It's been four days…. And he stopped taking his meds…" " _It will only be a matter of time until Yuu will go out of control. If he only knew…."_ Then he chuckled a bit. " _Not that that would be my problem."_ And with that, he pushed the guilt away and stood up. "We'll see how everything goes. Yuu was only one piece of the puzzle." Still, his chest stung.

"Well, you look terrible." Kureto commented as he entered the room.  
"Of course, it's been…. five days." Yuu replied, counting slowly. She was losing track of time. How many shocks she had up until now, she didn't know. Everything felt painful. Kureto took a seat in front of her and observed.  
"You've already exceeded my expectations. Give me the password and tell me what you want in return."  
"Nice try." Yuu replied defiantly.  
"That fake attitude isn't working with me." Yuu was slowly falling apart and telling him the password was slowly creeping up her mind.

Yuu looked shocked when Kureto drew his sword. "My patience is wearing thin." At his touch, his weapon activated itself and send a shockwave towards Yuu.  
"AAAGHHH!" She screamed in pain as she struggled with her restraints. "Stop it…" She panted. " _He's going to kill me!"_ Without hesitating he fired another shockwave from his sword. Yuu felt blood coming out of her mouth. "Ghh….Stop…."

Kureto was ready to fire another one, but Yuu screamed something before he fired. "It's Raimeiki! Please stop!" Kureto nodded, but fired anyway. "An enemy wouldn't stop either. But you held on long enough to delay me. That's good."  
"Ghhh….stop it…." Kureto snapped his fingers and soldiers walked in to free Yuu. Again, her eyes got heavy. But this time, she fell into oblivion.

Two days later, Yuu woke up in a private ward in the hospital. She was surprised. "I'm feeling…. great." She sat up and looked around.  
"Great." Kureto stood in the doorway and observed her. "Now tell me, what kept you going for five days straight? What do you desire?"  
"I…. want to see Guren."  
"What a surprise." Kureto replied, almost bored.  
"Who cares about that? They said I could say whatever I want."  
"I know, but I kind of hoped you would say something else."  
"Like what? I don't have anything."  
"Fair enough. Rest for the day, tomorrow you'll have sword practice."  
"What about my reward?" Kureto smirked.  
"You can guess who your opponent for tomorrow is." Yuu stared at him as the commander of the Imperial Demon army walked out.

24 hours later, Yuu stood nervously in a training facility unknown to him. Kureto sat on a couch, waiting patiently. "Why is there a couch in a training facility." Yuu asked annoyed, not sure if she could sit next to him.  
"Because sitting on a chair for a long time isn't comfortable." He looked at her. "You should know." Yuu growled. "Your leg is healed I presume?" Kureto asked then.

"You worrying for me?" She smirked.  
"Heh. I guess that's a yes." Kureto sat back and smiled. Suddenly, the door opened and Guren Ichinose entered the large training room. "You're late." "Yep." Guren replied and shrugged.

"You should know better than to make me wait."  
"I had other things to do."  
"Don't make me repeat myself. If you're late next time, I'll make sure one of your subordinates dies." Kureto's cold voice made Yuu swallow, but Guren didn't seem impressed.

"So, why did you call me?" His eyes rested on Yuu, but he didn't say anything.  
"Your his sparring partner for today."  
"I think that hardly seems fair." Kureto grinned.  
"I disagree. Yuu takes the pill to increase the demons power and you don't. That should make it fair."  
"You think so?" Guren said mockingly.

"Since you're a _teacher_ , I think that you know what your boundaries are, and if you cross them just to annoy me, I'll kill you right on the spot." He snapped at Guren. "Or better. I'll let him kill you."  
"Tch. Don't underestimate me Kureto. I'm not your dog."  
"Hmmph. Think what you will." His gaze turned to Yuu. "Draw your weapon and take the pill I gave you earlier. Do your best and don't hold back."

Yuu didn't dare to object as the air was tense. She sighed and took the pill. She then drew Ashuramaru and readied herself, waiting for Guren. "What are you waiting for?" Kureto asked.  
"Shouldn't he be drawing his sword first?"  
"Don't be so polite, if you see an opening you attack."  
"Alright." Yuu charged at Guren and made the first strike. Guren stepped aside and evade the attack. He still hadn't drawn his sword. "I'm sorry." Yuu muttered, slowly gaining speed. The pill she took enhanced everything and Yuu felt stronger than ever.

"What are you saying sorry for?" Guren replied, still evading Yuu's attacks without much trouble.  
"I should've told you that I was planning to… change teacher."  
"Hmmph. I don't care. You did what you had to do… I guess."  
"Will you please get serious." Yuu asked, since Guren still hadn't drawn his sword.  
"I could say the same to you, your attacks are weak and you don't really want to hit me."

"I want you to get serious!" Yuu shouted as the purple runes appeared on her face forcing Guren to block with his sword.  
"Alright." In the meantime, Kureto stood up and kept observing. Instead of evading, Guren kept blocking Yuu's attacks.  
"Why aren't you attacking me? You think that low of me?"  
"You haven't even unlocked the full potential of your sword. I have no reason to get serious with you… brat."

"That's enough." Kureto interrupted. "Mind your balance Yuu. He could've swept you off your feet easily. The commander glanced over at Guren. "I'll show you how it's done."  
"Tch." Guren gritted his teeth.  
"Possess me, Raimeiki." Electric currents surrounded Kureto as he attacked Guren with full force. The lieutenant could only barely block Kureto's attacks as he was pushed back. "Look at my feet. Your stance needs to be broader. Your attacks need to be fiercer. Plus….." He kicked Guren full in his chest. "Using only your sword is stupid."

"Ghhr!" Guren fell on his back after flying a couple of meters backwards. Yuu could only stare. She saw how he took the hit on purpose.  
"I asked you to be an instructor today Ichinose." He spat. "It seems you're not even qualified for that." Kureto sheated his sword. "And even when Yuu wanted to see you that bad." He glanced at the girl who was still staring. "You have 10 minutes before we continue our training without this useless human being."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long! As usual it's a writers block, busy at work and that kind of annoying shit _**

 **Enjoy reading, and again, I want to thank everyone who's has read this story so far and took the time to write a review! I really appreciate it and know that you make me smile :)**

* * *

"You have to pick your battles Yuichiro." Kureto explained. "Take Guren over there. He decided to not go against me because he knows he cannot win." Guren growled in the background as he stood up. "Who said you could go?" Kureto commented as the lieutenant tried to leave.

"...You wanted to train without useless human beings, so I'm leaving. I have better things to do."  
"Yuichiro still wants to talk to you. I told him he could, so you're waiting until we are done." Yuu swallowed hard.  
"That's not-"  
"Pick your battles Yuu." That was Kureto's way of saying 'please shut the fuck up and do as you're told' and Yuu nodded, feeling uncomfortable. Without waiting for Guren's reply, Kureto turned around and started working on battle stances which optimalized the weapon of choice. As expected, Guren stayed. He observed as Kureto instructed Yuu with a form of kindness he had never seen before.

"Harder. Put more force into it. You want to kill, not destroy your confidence."  
"O-okay." Yuu was ordered to attack Kureto with all she had. So far, Kureto wasn't impressed yet. Although the improvement was there.  
"Take five. I have something to do." Kureto suddenly said as a soldier entered the facility.  
"Alright…" Yuu panted and sat down on the floor. Sweat stained her uniform and she was glad to get some rest.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Guren said with his usual condescending voice. He stood close to her and stuck out his hand. Yuu happily took it and Guren pulled her back on her feet.  
"I… wanted to say sorry."  
"Again? You can't keep doing that brat."  
"... I don't know what else to say. I'm conflicted."  
"Listen. Do you regret your decision?"  
"No… not yet."  
"So don't feel sorry. You have other things to worry about." Guren said as he glanced over to Kureto. He ruffled Yuu's hair and a warm fuzzy feeling travelled through her body. It was like a load of her shoulders and she smiled.

"You're the best Guren." The lieutenant was shocked to hear that. She saw him swallow.

"Don't say that. Just… don't." He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Guren!" Kureto called him and Guren sighed. "Got a job for you." A few minutes later, Guren's squad was dispatched and Yuu was back to training. "You need to become faster Yuu. You're rather slow." Kureto said as he parried yet another attack from her.  
"I'm trying!"  
"Heh. Try harder."

"I'm going to help you awaken the true power of your demon." Kureto said as he put away his own weapon. "Give me your sword."  
"Huh?" Yuu obeyed and Kureto examined the weapon. The next second, he stabbed her with it. Yuu's eyes widened in surprise and look at Kureto's cold eyes. The next second, his face changed into that of Ashuramaru's. "What the…"  
"Welcome back Yuu. Seems like you want more of me."  
"I sure do."

"Die you filthy vampire." Guren took down the last one of their targets and sighed heavily. Apart from a few cuts and scratches he was fine, but the mission itself had been a total waste of time.  
"Wasn't really necessary to send us out here was it?" Norito started, wiping some dirt of his uniform. The mission had been too easy.  
"You're right. You should thank Kureto for that later." Guren replied, sheathing his sword. Norito gulped. Never would he dare to go against Kureto, so he stayed silent.

"I'm hungry, let's grab something to eat when we get back." Mito said, trying to change the subject.  
"We're not getting curry again." Sayuri chimed in.  
"Master Guren always wants curry." Shigure said, enlightening the rest of the group.  
"It's just easy." Guren defended.  
"We should invite Shinoa and her squad as well." Norito said then.  
"And why would we do that." Guren replied a little annoyed. Hanging around with these guys was already tiresome.  
"The more the merrier right? It's been some time since we all hung out." Mito agreed with Norito's suggestion. The black haired lieutenant sighed.

And so it happened. A few hours later, the Moon Demon Company was having a nice dinner. Guren was forced to sit on the head of the table, with Sayuri and Shigure on each corner next to him. Its had been some time since he had done a Korean bbq. "Ma'am another beer for me and the lieutenant colonel here!"  
"N-"  
"Shhhh. I know you want one, you've been staring at mine for a few minutes." Norito said with a grin, slapping Guren on his shoulder from behind Shigure. Guren flinched and then sighed loudly.  
"Fine. If I'm feeling like shit tomorrow, it's your fault."

"I don't think you'll get a hangover from one beer Guren." Mito chimed in. Norito just grinned.  
"You guys know damn well it won't end with one." The black haired man said with the corners of his mouth slightly curled upward.  
"You shouldn't drink too much Master Guren." Sayuri said a little worried as she put a piece of meat on the grill in the middle of the table. The other side of the table had their own share of banter, as it seemed that Shinoa was eating other people's food.

"That's mine Shinoa!" Yoichi said surprised as he watched her eat his favorite food.  
"You sure? I thought that was mine."  
"No it was not!"

"I bet I can drink more than you Guren." A familiar voice sounded behind him.  
"I bet you're wrong… Shinya."  
"Sorry I'm late peeps! I still had some work to do, cuz you know, I'm important and stuff."  
"Shut up and take a seat." Mito huffed annoyed. Over the years, she learned to handle Shinya rather well and he obeyed.  
"Let's keep those beers rolling!"

"You're back." Kureto was filling in some paperwork as Yuu opened her eyes. They were still in the training facility.  
"H-how long was I out?"  
"Hmm…." He checked his watch. "About 5 hours. Not bad I must say."  
"Were you there the whole time?" Suddenly, Kureto looked up from his paperwork. He seemed surprised.

"I… guess I was…" He said slowly. He regained himself quickly and stood up. Yuu stared at her stomach. The stabbing wound was gone, and Kureto pulled her up. "Got any plans?" He asked. Yuu shook her head. "Good, let's get something to eat then." Yuu looked at him in surprise.

"Is it okay if I eat with you? Since you-"  
"Hmmm? I think I can do whatever I want. C'mon, this once, it's my treat. You made progress today and that's worthy of praise." The softness in his eyes was only short, as his face hardened again. "Don't think this will happen often, I expect you to keep up with your training."

Yuu changed uniforms and met Kureto outside of her apartment building. There was a black car waiting with a driver. He opened the door and saw Kureto talking on the phone. He gestured for her to sit, and she obeyed. "Yeah that's right. Follow standard procedure. I want a report next thing in the morning." Yuu noticed that she was staring at him and quickly looked outside the window.

" _He's still working. Will he ever take a break?"_ Kureto hung up and glanced over at Yuu.  
"I made a reservation at a korean restaurant. Ever had korean barbecue?"  
"Nope I haven't."  
"Alright." It was only a silent 5 minute drive, and Yuu felt awkward. Kureto on the other hand, just looked outside.

"Next!" The evening was drawing to an end, but the Moon Demon Company was still enjoying a drink. Since Shinoa and her squad were still underage, Guren had ordered them to go home.  
"Shinya is one ahead!" Mito, serving as the referee, counted. Shinya, Norito and Guren were still going at it. Sayuri had fallen asleep and Shigure was silently enjoying her drink, observing the three men. "Norito has caught up!"

The blonde man switches his empty glass for a new one and continued his quest to gain the title of 'Beer King'. Of course Shinya came up with the name, but the three were eager to gain it either way. "Guren is-" Mito suddenly stopped and gulped. The three drunk guys looked at her and stopped drinking.  
"Wha...what's wrong?" Guren started, the other two unable to say anything. The question however, was answered by another, yet so familiar person.

"I didn't expect to see you here." The voice was harsh and condescending. "A drinking contest…. I should've expected this from the Moon Demon Company." Norito gulped. Shinya swallowed hard. Guren turned around and looked Kureto straight in his eyes, ready to make a comment. Then he noticed Yuu, standing behind Kureto with an awkward smile.  
"Hi…."  
"What are you doing here at this time?" Guren asked, returning the glare. "You spying on us?"  
"Yo… Guren" Norito hissed.  
"Be quiet idiot!" Mito whispered.

"I was about to enjoy a nice dinner with my pupil, and you guys were loud. Don't interrupt me or I'll make sure you'll regret it." Kureto said with an icy voice. He was obviously annoyed, just like Guren was. The latter stood up, getting to Kureto's level.  
"I think I can do whatever I want, since we're back from a mission. We deserve some enjoyment." It sounded rather confident, but Guren couldn't stand straight anymore and Shinya was making sure he wouldn't fall over.

"As long as you keep quiet, I couldn't care less." Kureto replied curtly. "You're making a fool out of yourself Ichinose. Go home." Yuu then silently pulled Kureto's sleeve. "Hmm? Ah right." Without further ado, the two walked over to their table and ordered their food soon afterward.

"Well then. There goes the fun." Shigure slowly said. Guren grabbed his drink and emptied it in one go.  
"I'm not going until I've beaten these two."  
"Me neither." Norito and Shinya said in response.  
"And we're back!" Mito said in a lowered voice. "Nothing can stop the leaders of the Moon Demon Company!"


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter! Yay! Enjoy reading as usual!**

 **I have to admit I laughed at my own writing... Don't know if that's a good thing hahaha...**

* * *

The more Guren drank, the angrier he got. He was tired of being pissed on. He occasionally glanced over at Yuu and saw him enjoying his food. Guren softly slapped his cheeks for a couple of times when he noticed he was imagining that he, instead of Kureto, had taken Yuu out for dinner as his teacher. Instead, he was trying to drown himself in beer, faking to want victory over his friends.

Shinya was still going strong, drinking beer after beer and glaring at Guren. "Still think you can win Guren?"  
"Don't forget…. about me…" Norito mumbled. The poor blonde was still in the lead, but the alcohol was taking its toll on him. It would only take a few more before he would fall over. Which way was still the question.  
"Alright you guys, it's time for a bathroom break. I don't want to see you pissing yourselves." Mito interrupted.  
"Good thinking." Guren replied as he managed to stand up. Shinya and Norito followed. The three girls had trouble containing their laughs as they saw the three men stumble to get to the men's room.  
"Too bad I forgot my camera…" Shigure pouted.  
"I know, this is gold." Mito snickered. Sayuri nodded enthusiastically.

"Well this is awkward." Shinya started as the three stood next to each other in the bathroom.  
"I can't take a whizz if any of you looks!" Norito complained as he looked away in shame.  
"If any of you looks I'll make sure to give you a nice punch in the face." Guren said as he looked forward.  
"You trying to hide a small wiener Guren?" Shinya teased with a big grin on his face.  
"I can't believe you just said that."  
"You make it seem like he's right Guren!" Norito chimed in. The black haired man stood in the middle and sighed loudly.  
"Seriously, I will piss on you if you keep making those childish remarks."  
"Are you into that?" Shinya continued.  
"Oh my god that's gross!" Norito said and laughed.  
"The hell Shinya?! Don't share your fetishes with us! I don't want to know!"  
"Don't change the subject bastard!" Shinya replied with a grin. But he turned to the side when he said that. While still peeing.

Guren was the first to notice the warmth on his hip and he jumped to the side in surprise. Unfortunately, Norito was still standing there and the two fell on the floor. "SHINyaaaa!" Guren shouted in anger and got up as fast as possible, while the silver haired man quickly pulled his pants up.

Inside the restaurant, Yuu heard the familiar scream from the bathroom. "What's going on?" Kureto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Yuu wanted to followed, but decided against it. She grabbed some of the meat that was ready from the grill on the table. It was fairly empty in the restaurant at this time, she noticed. Her eyes rested on the three women that accompanied Guren. She knew they were in the Moon Demon Company, but he saw them once before and never had the chance to get acquainted.

The door flew open and Kureto glared at the three men who were almost fighting each other. "You're dismissed." The general of the Imperial Demon Army stated and he looked angry. Guren, Shinya and Norito stood up and had sobered up immediately. Without saying another word, Kureto walked back to Yuu and places some pieces of meat on the grill. "You should be glad that you left that bunch." He calmly said. In the corner of his eye, he saw the Moon Demon Company leave silently. However, when he didn't spot Guren, he narrowed his eyes.

"Yuu." Kureto growled, he wouldn't just leave them alone.  
"Guren?" Yuu looked quizzically at him as he still wobbled slightly.  
"I'm sorry. I lied to you. I said I wasn't angry when you chose Kureto." Yuu felt herself getting uncomfortable. Kureto was about to say something, but Guren continued. "Truth is, I'm furious. The fact that you chose him over me is eating away at me. That's just my fault though. I'm annoyed. I'm annoyed because you don't regret your decision." Without waiting for a reply, the drunk lieutenant turned around and followed his friends.

Yuu swallowed hard. "Just ignore him Yuu. He doesn't know you. Plus, he's weak." Kureto said calmly.  
"He's not weak…. He just told me his true feelings. I…. can understand why he's annoyed with me." Yuu muttered. Kureto decided to stay quiet and continued eating. Yuu then decided to change the subject, because she could easily notice how annoyed Kureto was with the change of atmosphere. They both wanted to have a peaceful evening, but it just wasn't laid out for them tonight.

"So… You eat here often?" Yuu asked.  
"I do actually." Kureto replied. "I have regular meetings here." She chuckled at his reply, which made him raise his eyebrow. "What's so funny?" "Am I the first one to come here with you that isn't army related?" Kureto stayed silent for a few seconds, then nodded.  
"That's right. Aoi asked me a few times though, but she only reminds me of work." He then muttered something under his breath. Yuu held in her laugh when she clearly heard 'I can't stand her face' coming from his mouth.

The corners of Kureto's mouth turned slightly upward when he saw his pupil laugh. He realized that it wasn't so bad having a pupil after all. This was getting more interesting than he had originally thought. It was not just annoying Guren anymore. He wanted Yuu to become his right hand, and she would be perfect for his experiments because she was special. The chuckle turned into a grin as Kureto placed more food on the grill.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Yuu asked curious, wanting to know what he had in mind for her.  
"Sword practice. You're still too emotional when you fight."  
"Hmm… Is that a bad thing?" Kureto raised his eyebrow. He wasn't used to someone who talked back to him that casually. Certainly not a girl.  
"Emotions get in the way of a fight. Liking someone hold you back on killing them. Hate can get in the way of your skills." Yuu nodded like she understood what he meant. "Don't worry too much about it." Kureto then paused. "... No scratch that. You should worry. I won't be going easy on you."


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter! Yuu wonders why Kureto didn't show up for her training... is something going on? Enjoy reading and let me know what you think!**

 **I also would like to thank everyone who's left a review up until now, you're all very kind 3 :)**

* * *

The next day, Yuu met Kureto in the trainings facility again. At least that was the plan. But when she got there, he was nowhere to be seen. She was sure she was on time, of course she didn't want to be late. Yuu looked around and decided to sit on the sofa that Kureto would sit on when she was training.

Guren woke up with the biggest hangover he ever had. Feeling like shit, he had to attend an early meeting with some higher ups. "Pff, just needless talking." He scoffed, thinking about how he would just fall asleep there anyway. "They don't need an Ichinose bastard." Rather annoyed, he kicked a tree branch that laid in his path.  
"Hey Guren!" Shinya called out to him from behind. Guren raised his eyebrow when he noticed that Shinya looked exhausted. Finally caught up with the black haired man, Shinya grinned.  
"You look like shit Shinya." Guren said, direct as usual.  
"I could say the same to you." The silver haired man sighed. "I'm so jealous of you. You just gonna fall asleep during the meeting while I have to cover for you."  
"Hungover, but still sharp." Guren laughed.

"I heard Kureto will attend after all." Guren's laugh disappeared quickly.  
"Can't that guy just leave me alone."  
"I suppose we'll get a punishment for being piss ass drunk yesterday." Shinya started and put up a sad face.  
"You don't have to worry, since you're an Hiragi and all. He will probably blame me."  
"You're such a masochist, getting in trouble all the time~" Shinya teased.  
"You're such a sadist, you bastard."

After fifteen minutes, Yuu was done waiting. "Maybe he's around here somewhere?" She stood up and decided to explore the facility.

She peered through the door and decided to go downstairs. "Maybe he's there?" Yuu said to herself as she looked around. Once she was down, she opened an unlocked door. It lead to a dimly lighted hallway. Curious as Yuu was, she decided to continue. Suddenly, she froze as she could hear a faint scream. Then she sprinted towards it. "What's going on down here? Maybe someone got hurt?" Were the first thoughts that came to mind. Unfortunately, when she slammed the door open, she was met with a whole different situation.

Her fingers slowly curled up into fists as her eyes fell on white lab coats with weird tools in their hands. A few computer screens lit up the small room that lead to a far bigger one. That's where it all happened. A little girl was strapped to the ceiling, screaming in pain because the labcoats had done something to her. Yuu quickly drew her conclusion as her eyes shifted to the collar that injected liquid into the girl's body. She looked like she was in dire pain and struggled with her restraints.

Yuu was unable to move when her gaze met Yuu's. It only lasted for a second, then the girl started growling towards her captors. "What the fuck is going on down here?!" The men in the white lab coats had been standing still, up until now.  
"What is that boy doing here?"  
"We should get rid of him."  
"Call General Hiragi." One grabbed a nearby phone, while two others approached Yuu.  
"What's going on down here?!" Yuu repeated her question as she drew her sword.  
"Put that sword down boy. We're doing experiments that result in the benefit of the Imperial Demon Army."

The glass window in the back broke when the restrained girl screamed. White angelic wings grew from her back and the white of her eyes turned black, her pupils yellow. "Ah…" Everyone froze.  
"I can't reach Lord Kureto!" The first one yelled.  
"Kureto?! He's behind this?!" Yuu was beyond furious. Unfortunately, she had no time to think about that as the angel girl attacked.

"The meeting has started. You may sit down." Kureto ordered as he sat down first. Guren en Shinya sat farthest away from him and the black haired general already noticed the half lidded eyes from the hungover Ichinose. It reminded how annoyed he was and his eyebrow twitched.

"I almost forgot. Yesterday, lieutenant colonel Guren Ichinose and major colonel Shinya Hiragi have misbehaved themselves. I know, because I was present and they disturbed my well deserved dinner." Everyone on the table glared at the two.  
"Misbehaved?" Guren repeated annoyed, which resulted in a kick on his shin from Shinya. "We're allowed to drink after work hours right?"  
"That is correct." Kureto started, glaring intently at the two.

"Unfortunately you two used that privilege in a way that resulted -if I remember correctly- you getting peed on. I think that indicates how much you and your 'friends' drank." Shinya's cheeks tinged a shade of red and Guren just shrugged. "But the fact that you disrupted my dinner annoys me the most. Therefore from now on, lieutenant colonel Guren Ichinose is only allowed to drink under supervision of a higher officer. One who's name isn't Shinya Hiragi." The other officers grinned as Guren's eyes widened.  
"Are you serious?"

After the girl killed the first two scientists, she turned towards her. "You….. Seraph…." Then Yuu held up her sword to block the incoming strike. The only leftover scientist was fervently typing in the background, hoping he would gain something from that.

" _She's definitely younger than me….. But damn she's strong! What is she?!"_ Yuu was thrown back into the hallway from which she came and she crashed into the stairs. Purple runes appeared on her face as she had to counterattack with all she could manage. Otherwise, she would never see the daylight again.

Yuu growled as she charged at the girl with the angel wings. "Yah!" But before she could strike, the scientist in the back had done something which made the girl collapse. "W-what did you do?!" Yuu yelled at the unknown man.  
"Killed her, before she would kill us. It's unfortunate."  
"Unfortunate?! You just killed a little girl!"  
"She was a special experiment in which Lord Kureto had put his faith in. I did only what was asked of me." Even though the scientist showed no remorse, Yuu put away her sword. There was no use in killing him.

"I'm going to tell Kureto all about this!" Yuu said as she clenched her fist. She was sick to her stomach from everything that had happened, but also from the fact that her mentor was behind this. She couldn't even imagine how cruel a person could be if they did these kind of experiments. The wings on the girl's back also worried her. Only Kureto could provide the answer, so Yuu glared at the scientist. "Where is he?!"  
"I was told he was in the higher ups meeting room." The scientist replied nervously. He obviously didn't want Yuu to draw her sword again, as he was unarmed and nothing could've saved him from a raging black demon series owning soldier. Yuu took off to find her mentor so she could hear him out about this. He had to explain why the army, while he was in charge, approved of this. Then another thought appeared in her mind. " _Did Guren know about this as well?"_

"You have no choice but to accept Ichinose. Otherwise I'll just suspend you. But to be fair, we'll vote for it. Raise your hand if you agree that lieutenant colonel Guren Ichinose is only allowed to drink when supervised because he misbehaved yesterday which is bad for the reputation of the Imperial Demon Army." Of course, everyone except Guren and Shinya raised their hands. "Then it's settled." Kureto smiled content as he folded his hands.

"Now that that's solved, we'll have to discuss-" Before Kureto could finish, the door swung open. The demon army general looked right at the fuming face of his pupil.  
"Why are experimenting with children down at that training facility?!" The whole room turned silent. Kureto's eyebrow twitched briefly and he ignored the annoying grin that Guren gave him.  
"Yuu-"  
"Don't call me that! Explain to me why you are experimenting with children!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back you guys! I know it's been a while, but I had a lot of personal problems and needed to sort some things out. Don't worry, I'll definitely finish this story! So enjoy reading and as usual, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

After a short silence in the conference room, Kureto stood up. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and fixated his gaze on Yuu. "Everyone except Yuichiro Hyakuya is dismissed. We'll continue this meeting tomorrow, same time." The high ranking officers stood up and left. All but Guren. At first, Kureto didn't care, Guren was involved after all. Yuu looked panicked as Kureto forced her to sit down on a chair.

"Now calm down. What happened? What did you see?"

"Dead people! An angel girl…." Yuu paused for a bit. What had she seen? "There were people in lab coats experimenting on a little girl. Under your orders." Her rage returned. "You're experimenting on children! People died down there! How could you?!"

"How do you think you'll get revenge Yuu? With your bare hands?" Kureto replied, sitting down as well and folding his hands. Guren was still standing, observing.

"That doesn't have to do anything with this! The fact that you keep this a secret- That girl died down there!" She smashed her fist on the table. "More people die because of vampires every day. We're trying to explore news ways of dealing with them. Of course I'm not holding back." Kureto grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You think you could do better? You think I don't care about those children?"

"..." Yuu tried to look away. "Look at me Yuu! I'm the general of this army! I need to make sacrifices!" Kureto let go and sat back. "Of course you weren't supposed to see that, we're not proud of those experiments. But they are necessary."

"I don't approve of this." Yuu muttered. Kureto snorted.

"Do you think I care?" The general stood up. "You'll have to excuse me, I'll have to take care of the mess you left behind. Ichinose, you're with me."

"..." Yuu was left behind, as conflicted as she was. "Maybe he's right?"

"You're pretty evil."

"Says you. You stayed quiet the whole time."

"I didn't feel like butting in that teacher-pupil conversation." Guren replied and shrugged.

"Tsk."

"Regretting taking him from me?"

"Of course not. He learns fast. He'll make a good right hand later." Guren hid his relief. "That reminds me, why did you recruit Yuu?"

"It's adorable how you call him Yuu. He's a black demon series wielder, how could I not? Besides, I rescued him."

"Hmmm. We're here."

Yuu buried her head in her hands as she remained in the conference room. " _Humans are cruel."_ Ashuramaru's voice echoed in her head. Yuu didn't reply as she wondered what her purpose was exactly.

"What am I doing here? I wanted to avenge my family." She clenched her fists. "The army experiments on children, just like me and Mika!"

" _They are the worst._ " Suddenly, an image of Guren en Kureto popped up in her mind. They each reached out their hand for her, claiming to be just.

"They should both just die somewhere." Yuu stood up and decided to go look for Yoichi. Maybe he could help her.

Guren and Kureto both stared at the destroyed lab as soon as they opened the door. "You've got to be kidding me." Guren sauntered over to the dead men with the now red lab coats. He slowly started to inspect the area while Kureto looked down at the dead girl with the angels wings. "Luckily this was just a failed clone. Our original specimen is stationed somewhere else." Kureto said, informing Guren that this occurrence was no big deal.

"Well good for you. What are you going to say to your beloved Yuu?"

"That's none of your concern."

"You taking him out to a nice expensive dinner again?" Kureto rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That's what you want don't you? Are you jealous Guren?" Kureto hit a nerve as Guren raised his eyebrow.

"Jealous? I'm not gay you know. I don't care about you two. I'm just hoping that he sees how evil you are and returns to his rightful teacher."

"I certainly thought you were gay. I thought Mahiru made you realize that." Kureto grinned as he shoved the dead girl aside. Guren rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You're just saying these things to cover up the fact that you're fond of Yuu. Not once did you give Aoi that kind of attention."

"Tsk. That's because it's not necessary. For the record, I'm not gay."

"Yoichi! You here?" Yuu banged on his door, but no one opened. Her shoulders drooped after it became certain that her best friend wasn't there. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Well then…. I guess I'll go take a shower or something."

Half an hour later, Yuu found herself beneath hot steaming water. She sighed. "What should I do? I feel terrible." As she washed her hair with her favourite shampoo (the peachy one), she wondered if she was right in joining the army. "I met some awesome people here…."

Guren felt disgusted after Kureto let him clean up the mess from the laboratory. "That asshole. Just ordering me to clean it all by myself. What am I? A fucking maid?!" Blood stained his white gloves, while dirt covered his whole uniform. "I'm sure that filthy place hasn't been cleaned in years." Luckily, he ordered soldiers beneath him to help so the filthy disgusted place was now clean within the hour. Still, an hour of hard labour called for a well deserved shower.

"...m….e…." As Guren walked inside the men's shower room he noticed some clothes lying in an open locker. He also heard a voice talking.

"Is that guy talking to himself?" Guren mumbled. He shrugged, and removed his sword from his hip. He quickly undid the buttons of his uniform and tossed his gloves in the nearby trash can. "Those things are ruined." He told himself and facepalmed himself because of the irony. Guren took off the top of his uniform and the blouse underneath it. He stashed it into a locker and grabbed a towel and some replacement clothes for afterwards.

The black haired officer made his way to the showers to hang up some stuff. He was about to walk in when he suddenly froze. It was an unexpected sight. Unexpected was kind of an understatement. Yuu noticed someone was there, but he presumably had run out already. "Someone there?"

Guren had run out of the men's shower room and was now standing half naked into the hallway, breathing heavily with dark red cheeks holding his hands over his mouth. Was his eyesight wrong? "What the hell?! He rubbed his eyes as he felt his cheeks were hot.  
Some soldiers stared at him as they passed by.  
"That's Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose…. Is something wrong?"  
"... Let's just return to our rooms." Another replied hastily, familiar with Guren's anger. The half naked man slapped himself a few more times.  
"It can't be….. I swear I must've seen wrong….." He stammered, almost unable to stay on his feet. But what he had seen was burned in his mind forever.  
Yuichiro Hyakuya has boobs.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New Chapter! Someone asked me to continue, and I felt rather obliged after being away for quite some time. I didn't know people were still reading this enthusiastically and hoped me to continue. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay okay. I need to be serious here." Guren straightened himself and rubbed his temple. "This was all some kind of weird hallucination." He sighed. It definitely wasn't. How had he not noticed this before? "Now that I think about it…." Guren had often seen Yuu in the bathroom, but actually never saw him naked before. Feeling his heartbeat rise as he thought back at the view from a few minutes ago, he punched the wall.

"Crap! What should I do now? Can't just walk back in." He stood there, contemplating for a few more minutes before deciding to walk back in and pretending nothing had happened. "I still have to take a shower anyway." He only then noticed he was still half naked in the hallway and people were looking at him weirdly.

As soon as the black haired Lieutenant Colonel stepped inside, his eyes fell on Yuu. She was just finished getting dressed. "Hey." She started. "Hey." He replied. Guren reluctantly walked over to his locker and stared at its content. No words were uttered. Yuu eventually left and Guren quickly grabbed his stuff and walked over to the showers.  
"It was you wasn't it?" Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.  
"Yikes!" Guren jumped and turned around, shocked to hear the sudden voice. Yuu stood there, staring at him. Guren was practically naked, so he turned around while looking back at the black haired girl.  
"That already confirms it." She nodded at his movement. Guren sighed.  
"I…"  
"You're actually the second to notice."  
"I am?"  
"Everyone else just sees me… as a boy." Yuu showed him a wry smile.  
"But what I just saw…." Yuu started to unbutton her uniform. "H-hey! You don't have to show me again."  
"N-no It's not like-" Yuu struggled with her words. Then a demon horn sprouted from her head. Guren noticed her sword behind her on the wooden bench. "I guess I'm kind of done being seen as a boy." Guren tried to sprint past her, but he failed miserably when she reached out and grabbed him by his throat.  
Her voice was a bit lower than usual. Guren was helpless when Yuu, powered up by her demon, pressed him against the cold floor. She turned on the water and let the water cascade onto her victim. "Yuu! Stop it! Don't let the demon take over-" Guren tried to stand up, but was knocked down again when she held him down, her boot pressing down on the side of his face.

"Guh!" Guren tasted the iron on his lips. He tried to resist, but Yuu had the upper hand. The fact that he was naked didn't help either. The water dulled his senses and Yuu was too strong for him when she used her belt to tie his wrists to the shower post. What happened next wasn't even in his wildest dreams. Or nightmares for that matter. Yuu pulled his hair back and pressed her lips hard on his, her tongue searching for the blood in his mouth. Guren whined in response, his mind running overtime to figure out a way to get away from his predicament.

"Yuu! Yuichiro! Come back!" The demon however, had other plans.  
Guren cried out in surprise when she touched him. His cheeks were burning as his body reacted.  
"Your reactions to my fingers are lovely Guren."  
"This can't- Ah!" At his plea, Yuu froze.  
"Grr…." Guren tugged at his restraints. This was an opening he could not permit to miss. The water had stopped. Her eyes scanned him before she grabbed her head. "Uhhh!" The horn retracted slowly.

Guren managed to free himself. Yuu was almost back to normal. She panted heavily. "S-sorry.." Yuu fell on her knees before fainting, tears falling down on the cold bathroom floor. The wet floor made Yuu's uniform rather see-through, and Guren sighed heavily. His heart was beating loudly. Eventually, he managed to stand up and get dressed again. Then he carried the girl to her room.

That evening, Guren had been sitting behind his desk for almost an hour. Staring into the distance and thinking about what had happened. Yuu was in her bed. "What the fuck should I do?" Many weird things had happened during his war against the vampires, but this was new. Then he blamed himself.  
"He- Fuck- She's your pupil you idiot?! How could you not notice?!" He shook his head. "Nothing I can do about it anymore anyway." He stood up, his heartbeat slowly rising. He had to see her and talk this out. Before it got worse. He turned around again. "Not now you fool." Guren sat back in his chair. Tomorrow, he would talk it out. Not after the little event.

The black haired officer couldn't help but remember laying helplessly on a cold bathroom floor. Never had he been so embarrassed. A blush crept up his cheeks. The sword on his hip laughed in response, a purple haired woman appearing in front of him.  
"How hilarious~ My little Guren, excited by a little rough play." He simply shook his head.  
"Think whatever you like."  
"Oh but I do. Now that you know that she's a girl, I'm sure I will only take a little time before you fall in love."  
"Whatever." She vanished, appearing behind him and hung on his shoulders.  
"Guren~."  
"What do you want."  
"I want you to be honest with yourself. I can see your memories, your thoughts." Suddenly, Guren had enough. He suppressed his demon and growled.  
"Tomorrow, I'll talk this out and that's the end of it. I'm not into little girls."  
" _Liar."  
_ "Get lost."

The next day was as difficult as Guren had expected. He was reading in Yuu's room until she would wake up. He did not sleep a wink that night. "Good morning." He tried to say expressionless, but failed, if only a little. His eye twitched. Yuu just stared at the ceiling.  
"Could you…. explain what exactly happened Guren? I had a dream… But there's no way that that could have happened."  
"Unfortunately for us both, that is exactly what happened." Guren closed his book. Yuu shot up. Guren definitely noticed a girl's chest.

"I'm sorry for not noticing that you were a girl. Apparently, you've been having a hard time, and as your supervisor, I should have noticed." Supervisor? That was cold. Guren mentally hit himself.  
"Am I cursed?"  
"Don't be so dramatic. But perhaps you're right, I don't know. Did Kureto say anything?"  
"No, but-"  
"You're close to him right?"  
"He's just… trying to help me I think." A silence fell. They did not look at each other. "...I'm sorry." Yuu said, just before Guren would have. "I attacked you. I can't really remember but it must've been horrible."  
"It's okay. I've had worse."  
"You don't have to be tough." Yuu replied, staring at him. Guren froze at her words.  
"I'm not-"  
"I'm serious Guren. I feel really bad about it."  
"It's okay." The black haired man replied quickly. Yuu closed her mouth. An awkward silence fell.  
"Guren… I want things to be back the way they were."  
"That's...impossible." Yuu bit her lip. "But don't worry, we'll figure something out."

* * *

 **Enjoyed it and you're glad I finally posted an update? Let me know! Moreover, for the next chapter I'm open for suggestions, requests etc. Anything's possible so don't hesitate :)**


End file.
